Naboo
by kaze karter
Summary: Oneshot. The sky will grow dark, the rain will fall, and a peaceful planet will mourn the death of one of its greatest leaders. Padme Amidala. post Rots.


Disclaimer- don't own a thing.

A/n- this is a pointless one-shot that I wrote with one hand, it's not supposed to be that great, but I tried. Reviews and Flames are welcome.

-----

One-shot.

---

The sky turned black.

The clouds parted and rain tumbled down. The citizens of Naboo looked up in surprise as the bad weather rolled in; contradicting everything they had heard on the holonets.

"Odd." The captain of the guards mused staring up at the dark sky, the rain steadily washing over the palace.

He shared a glance with the man on his right, and both felt an unexplainable sense of loss.

---

From no where the wind picked up bouncing of the Gungan swamps and crashing into the mainland causing trees to bend and moan in protest.

"Where did that come from?" a kind old woman spoke out loud as her grandchildren looked up from the game they were playing.

"Naboo is crying grandma." The younger of the two girls said looking at the roof of their small home in Theed.

Her grandmother looked down at her as thunder bellowed in the distance "you may be right darling," she whispered coming around the counter and sitting with the two girls, "you may be right." she repeated as the sun sank below the horizon and the planet mourned.

----

"I haven't see weather like this since the trade federation." A handmaiden said looking out the window with her Queen, ice cold rain lashing at the glass.

The Queen's painted face turned to her, "Naboo is mourning Rabe." she said her stoic political voice never wavering, even as her eyes portrayed her sadness.

--

Paddy, a wizened mechanic wrinkled his face as the sound of rain hitting the garage met his ears. He allowed the spanner in his hand to fall clinking loudly to the floor.

He ran his hand over his favorite speeder and hefted a sigh. The ex-Jedi felt Naboo's pain, he felt the reason why. And he couldn't think of anyone less deserving of such a fate.

"Oh Padme." he sighed.

---

The peaceful creatures of the plains wouldn't allow a little rain to disturb their grazing habits; they continued munching on the lavish grasses, the stinging rain hardly noticeable under their thick hides. The waterfalls in the background continued to through out water, to splash upon the rocks at the bottom.

-----

And the planet continued its cry for help, just as it had whenever one of its old protectors would leave them.

The rain continued and the stars weren't visible through the thick clouds of sorrow, the very core shook, startling its underwater inhabitants, and causing the Gungans to shrug confusedly at one another.

The reason for its pain would soon be revealed to its people and their tears would replace the rain, the queen would stumble for the first time in her life as she sat upon her throne for support. The handmaiden's faces would shatter leaving nothing but hurt in the shards.

The Gungans would mourn, their long ears drooping as their leader looked upon the glowing ball of light in his hands and remembered an old and trusted friend.

The little girls who had been happily playing games would stare at their mother in shock, even if they couldn't comprehend fully what had happened, they would see the tears streaking her beautiful face and they would know something was very wrong.

And the citizens would stand as a whole in the center of Theed, their head's down, their hands clasped as the casket was carried past them, a beautiful woman inside her eyes closed and her hands resting on her belly clutching a wooden carving.

The Queen would lead at the front, a single streak in her white face paint, from the only tear she would allow to fall. Her handmaidens would be at her side, their faces hidden by beautiful hoods, the captain of the guards stood behind them, his stoic face not showing the gnawing guilt he felt.

The woman's family, the same one from before would follow behind him, mourning the loss of a daughter, a sister, and an aunt.

A lone Gungan dressed in decretive robes would look upon to woman with her eyes forever shut, and he would promise himself he would continue what she had bravely started.

And Naboo mourned.

More importantly Naboo would watch silently as one of its greatest leaders was laid to rest, it would watch as their new protector said words and it would mourn with its people the passing of the same woman. Padme Naberrie Amidala…Skywalker.

-----

End.

---

A/n- if it seems over dramatic…that because it is. Sorry about that. But I was bored and comments, or flames would be appreciated.


End file.
